Blank
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: My mind was a blank. The only thing I knew was that this place felt like a prison. And I had to escape.
1. Chapter 1

****

****

**A/N: I came up with this a little while ago. And I decided that it'd be pretty sweet to write this out and just wing it from there. So after this chapter, it's all going to be a random sequence of things that I decide to make happen.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

* * *

Blank

I bolted upright, fear clutching my chest. I saw an open room around me, white with cold light and pain throbbing through my skull with pulsing aggression. I felt a shirt clinging limply to my body and I felt my body bulkier than usual. I ran my fingers over my chest. I thought I could feel something close to a six-pack of abs there.

When did I get so ripped?

A sliding swoosh rang out and I heard a harsh, emotionless voice telling me to do something, briskly giving orders and expecting me not to question them. I swung my feet around and hung them over the side of whatever I was laying on. I could only assume it was a bed. Blankets were strewn across it and I could feel that my hair was a spikey mess. And I had been sleeping... hadn't I?

The guy in the door wore thin and square sunglasses, black tinted so that there was no way to see his eyes through them. His suit was an ugly green color and I saw that he had hidden weapons beneath all the green.

Feeling my eyes widen, I got up and staggered to one side of the room, bracing myself with my forearm against one of the ghostly white walls for a long moment to regain my balance.

He stared at me, no worry shown on his stone-like face, but I could feel a vibe coming off of him like that. Or at least something similar to worry. And before I knew what was happening, he was calling for someone named Holiday using his hidden earwig.

I wasn't about to meet Holiday, whoever that was. I quickly and viciously pushed past him with surprising brute force that I didn't know I had. The door closed behind me, shutting him into the room that I had just come from. I had just glanced behind me to see if he was still there and I didn't see his green clothes contrasting the white walls. So I kept it up, still running for my life, darting down hallways in an endless maze of white and gray, no color other than those in this nightmare of mine.

I thrashed through crowds of people that looked like soldiers, searching desperately for any way out, any way to freedom. I couldn't look around these walls any longer and not know where I was or who I was or what was going on. I begged for a way out and finally I saw the open door of a hangar looming in front of me. I couldn't help the relief that crashed over me in a thick wave as I saw the blue sky open above me. I kept running, my footsteps ringing through the hangar like thunder crashing through the night.

Before I knew what was going on, I was standing on the edge of a cliff, staring down into a deep red and orange colored canyon, the walls too steep to climb. So I leaned over the edge, falling in a diving position, my arms out and level with my shoulders as I fell into the canyon.

Then it kicked in that I was falling, soon to my death. With a silent prayer to whatever god I believed in, I willed myself to fly, to soar like an eagle through this canyon and to be able to pull myself out of this deathtrap.

Propeller-like machines snapped out of my back and were off to the sides of my body, letting me hover in the air. And I was in control. No one was stopping me. I could fly. My eyes set to determined, I was off as fast as I could go before that green-suited guy could even get into the hangar.

* * *

**A/N: hope you could follow that. I expect the next chapter to be longer. But I don't know what I plan on doing with this. Haha. Okay, so review.**

**~Sky**

**P.S. I hate this show for being addictive and making me compulsively write things for it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is practically an empty void to me. I got the first chapter's inspiration, wrote it in twenty minutes and then hit a brick wall. I need help with this one… Again, Rex's POV**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this.**

* * *

The sky had opened up around me, bright and blue and welcoming. I kept flying higher and higher until I couldn't get any higher without my chest collapsing for the lack of air. Then I dived from the highest point, dropping into a canyon below, the wind embracing me like a lost friend.

A breath caught in my throat as I felt something jolt inside of me. I was pulled to the ground with an iron fist gravity as my copter-like propellers vanished into thin air, back into my body.

Free falling, that was me. I was diving through the air like an expert when on the inside I was screaming to fly again, to soar to keep from falling into the empty abyss below. I begged for a scrap of wind to catch me and blow me onto a softer landing.

Gravity and force were taking effect as I felt the crashing waves of fear rolling over me like a small tugboat in the wide ocean.

I blinked my eyes open just in time to see the ground nearing. Or me nearing the ground. Either way, I was about to fall to my death.

For a second, I contemplated whether the prison would've been better than this open air and freedom that was going to get me killed.

Prison. Dull last few moments as I rotted away and lived for nothing and possessed no life outside of the iron bars of a cage.

Freedom: the golden glory of a flying eagle, soaring over desert dust with warm wind streaking my hair and my shirt flapping against my chest and the adrenaline flooding my veins.

Freedom. It was a choice I'd make any day.

Then a rosy scarlet portal opened ahead of me in the direct path of my free-fall. Wisps of obsidian black were whirled into the pattern as I fell into it with a sickening feeling of death hanging over me as if I were under a guillotine.

I crashed immediately onto a soft mattress that enveloped around me with surprising warmth. I coughed for a few minutes and let the fear flush from my system as I blinked open my eyes and pulled the goggles from my face, clearing my vision.

Two eager faces watched me along with a solemn one that used her massive hands to close the reddened portal behind me.

The eager girl immediately had her arms around my neck and her red-streaked dark hair fell into my face. She was holding me tightly, seeming to care for my well-being and safety. Words were coming from her mouth and none of it computed with me. I just blinked repeatedly and wondered who she was.

"Rex," she whispered in my ear, clutching me like a long-forgotten Teddy bear. "I'm so glad you're safe." She leaned away from me for a second and brushed a few strands of her dark hair away from her gorgeous eyes. Then the girl leaned in and her lips touched to mine.

Sparks flew for a long moment and I found my arms curling around her waist as if all this were totally natural to me, like this was the real life I had left behind when I went blank. We kissed for almost two minutes straight before she finally pulled away, smiling at me irresistibly.

I knew I wanted another kiss like that. She was magic, a drug to me, keeping me wanting more every second.

But who was she?

* * *

**A/N: hopefully, you know who is who without me giving names. Review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey, I just decided another chapter was in order. Threw this one together in about fifteen minutes…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Again, Rex's POV**

* * *

I found myself sitting in a room later, my arms behind my head as I kicked back for a little while, deserving the break after a long lecture from Circe about who I was and how I'd been with the Pack and Van Kleiss my whole life and how I used my powers to help stop Providence who kept on ruining the civilizations of EVOs everywhere.

Yeah, it was a lot to learn.

And I had my own room. It smelled like incense. I liked it. It was dark, a little musty, somewhat damp and dank, but it was nice. Better than the white walls of the Providence prison I had been kept in.

But something down in my heart was saying that Circe's words were lies. But I wanted to believe her so bad.

The word believe will always have lie in it. Everyone will always believe in a lie.

But Providence had so little to offer. I had school to go to and I had needs and such, like freedom and sports and being able to move from my jail cell.

Ah, the life of an EVO-saving hero. Harder than I ever expected. Well, if I expected anything at all. I still wasn't a hundred percent sure who to trust. Mostly because I couldn't trust myself.

"Rex," came a voice and my head didn't whip until I got the quick little reminder that Rex happened to be my name.

Circe was standing in the doorway, a shadow against the light that filtered in. Her eyes glimmered darkly. "Van Kleiss would like you to sleep now. He says he can explain things better to you after you're fully rested and back to full health from being a Providence hostage for so long."

I looked at her and wished we could kiss again. Maybe some french this time. I had heard France was nice. Somewhere. I guess some parts of my memory lingered in the back of my mind. Like stuff about France. And EVOs. And a monkey, but I didn't even know where that one came from. "Alright," I said, putting my head on the pillow. "Any chance you want to join me?"

"Always the charmer, Rex." A ghost of a smile passed her lips just before she turned and disappeared from the doorway, leaving the light shining in on me.

And it felt good.

I was probably out cold in about twelve minutes or so, exhausted from the rushes of emotions that kept coming and going when I was around Circe and when I was running from Providence and from nearly falling to my death.

But I felt a hand clamp over my mouth while I slept and I was awake again in an instant, eyes wide and frantic. I caught sight of Breach holding down my legs with her massive arms while Biowulf and Skalamander pinned my arms to my bed.

"Stay, Rex," Van Kleiss's looming voice said from above me, his hand being the one over my mouth. "We're just putting you unconscious so that you don't feel anything when we take the Providence tracking device out of you."

"You won't feel a thing," came Circe's soft voice from the shadows as my world went black again. But I had total faith in them. They were the closest thing I had to a family.

* * *

**A/N: wow. I like this… still not sure what imma gonna do with it. Just review and I'll see what comes to mind next.**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter is in order. Don't know where I want this to go yet…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"He just dropped off the radar," hissed Holiday, her eyes dark as her fist slammed down on the desk beside her. "The frequency spiked for a minute and then died out altogether. We lost all chances of finding Rex." She turned to Six, Bobo, and Noah who stood behind her, the latter two looking forlorn and lost without their friend. Six was stoic as ever.

"Can't you trace the highest frequency of Nanites or something?" asked Noah, desperately racking his brain for some information on Rex or Evos or Nanites that had a chance of helping Holiday find his friend. "His-"

"Van Kleiss would have him," said Six, cutting Noah off before he got any real hopes in his head. "Tracking the Nanites would do nothing but lead us to a battle we couldn't fight." His gaze remained steady on Holiday. "I would be more interesting on finding out why he ran off."

"To be with Circe," said Bobo blatantly. "She's all that boy ever talks about. He's been struck by love, I tell you." The chimp began to saunter off back to his room or to the zoo. "That girl has to have something over him. A spell or a potion." And he disappeared into the depths of the Providence base.

"No," said Noah, jumping to defend his friend before Holiday or Six could get a word in. "He likes Circe, but he wouldn't just leave like that. There's bound to be some sort of logical explanation." He kept running through thoughts, begging for something that could help Rex.

Holiday gazed sympathetically at Noah's crushed expression. "We just have to accept sometimes that maybe girls are more important than friendship and what's good for you. Apparently, that's what Rex was thinking so he-"

"That memory loss thing," blurted the blonde. "He's got frequent amnesia or something, right?" He ran through the memories of Rex telling him about it from months ago. "What if he forgot? What if he ran because he didn't know what was going on? This place would feel like a prison to someone like him. And in a lost state of mind? Rex would want an escape. He loves being here, but he still always wants to have freedom." Noah was confident with his words. "He probably can't remember anything and just ran off to try and escape. It's human nature."

Six looked to the teen before his gaze returned to Holiday who was eagerly tapping away at keys on the computer that sat before her. "Is that the story we're going to buy?" asked the man in the green suit.

"It's all we have to work with," breathed Holiday, still working as hard as she could while responding to Six's question. Her mind was whirling in a thousand different directions. "He ran. We don't know why. Noah just gave us our first decent theory. Might as well run with it while we hope he's not a traitor."

* * *

**A/N: review!**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ah, I just wanted a Six/Holiday moment in here. May not be fluff, but it's still a moment. Fluff later, maybe? 3rd Person POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

"We're lucky," breathed Holiday quietly, stepping into the chamber where Six usually slept. She knew he was just practicing some moves in there, so she found it acceptable to just walk in. He hardly ever truly slept, so she felt no need to knock.

Six froze where he stood, folding his knives back together and putting them away inside of his forest green colored jacket. His head turned to Holiday, but she had no idea where he was actually looking.

"I just checked Rex's memory banks. I keep them on record and his journal is downloaded into the Providence mainframe." She leaned against the doorway that remained open behind her. "Recently, he's had a lot of headaches. He struggled with some things. And occasionally, he just blanked on names. He stuttered over remembering Bobo and Noah. A few times, he couldn't remember us." She held one arm with her other hand. Her soft green eyes fell to the floor. "I think he lost everything for the past few years, Six."

His mouth was a straight line, and without a visual on his eyes, she couldn't tell any of his emotions behind the dark shades. "How far back?"

Holiday was utterly stunned. Her head whipped up and she gave him an icy stare, her lips twisting furiously at him as he stood there, an empty brick of nothing but focus to the one thing at hand. Nothing else mattered except for destroying Evos for Six.

Of all people, Holiday knew that. She knew how self-centered Six could act around anyone and everyone else. The doctor knew how he had no capacity for love or fear or care or any other sort of emotions within that range. He could sometimes feel hatred, but even that was rare for him. She knew he was a soulless beast. He was generally on the same level as the monsters he fought.

And he couldn't care for anything except for keeping Providence focused on using Rex as a tool.

Holiday was utterly stunned, but she knew this was professional and she had to play her cards right to keep Six on her side of this war. "About six or seven years," she told him quietly, bottling up her rage and shipping it out to sea. She couldn't be exploding in his face with her anger if she were to keep him helping her out with getting Rex back. "Hopefully, he'll be speaking in Spanish and we'll be able to find him through that. Anyone sees a strange Mexican boy asking about himself or strangers, we ought to be able to track him down. He won't have any clue what's going on..."

"Find him." Those were the last two words. Then he pulled out his swords once again, going at his faux targets with blunt force and flying fury. Six was once more wrapped up in practicing with his beloved pieces of slicing metal.

Holiday was left out. So she decided to leave the room, not nothing to tell Six. He didn't care anyways. He hardly cared about anything anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Holix is what I struggle with… Just review.**

**~Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter before tomorrow. Hope the new episode is goodish at least. Although I want to see Ben 10: Ultimate Alien more…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Generator Rex. Rex's POV.**

* * *

Circe smiled down at me when I woke up. "Hey," she said before drawing me into the perfect kiss. My mind when into a spiraling whirlwind of emotions from excited to withdrawn to enthralled in this moment of absolute love. Her eyes glistened after she pulled away. "How are you feeling?"

"Did you get the thing outta me?" I asked, still foggy on where I was and what was going on. "The tracker?"

She nodded quietly before playing with the collar of my jacket.

It was then that my mind cleared up. Whatever they had injected in me had set back a little bit of my memory loss. And by set back, I mean cured. I could vaguely remember Providence and something about basketball, but it was all fuzzy, like a distant dream.

"Rex." Van Kleiss's voice came from the black shadows of the room, dark and brooding as ever. His eyes were black as night as he stared at me, almost coldly. "Circe will show you some fighting techniques. The basics, really. And I will get you back in-sync with your true powers. Does that sound alright?"

I nodded, not knowing exactly what else to do. They had taken care of me, fed me, sheltered me, protected me. The least I could do was learn whatever they wanted to teach me for. But really, I was more interested in finding out what was going on with my head. Something didn't feel right, but not all of it felt wrong either.

Currently, I had a splitting headache: the kind that threatened to rip open your skull and sear your brain in the flaming pits of Hell. That kind of headache. And the pain was agonizing. But I wouldn't let them know that.

"Come on," said Circe, taking my hand in hers and pulling me from the bed that I was still splayed out upon. "Let's go outside."

Outside sounded good. Fresh air to cleanse the body and the soul and hopefully my mind. I at least wanted to figure out where these memories were coming from. They had to be something. Or maybe it was my head playing tricks on me. It was hard, I had no clue what I was even doing.

I didn't want to become a complete blank for the rest of my life. I had more to do than just that.

* * *

**A/N: Next chappie, we'll get somewhere. Length only derives from what I want in each chapter. Review.**

**~Sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Decided to update. May actually turn "Glassy Blue" into a full story, although I have no clue where I'd go with it…**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Generator Rex. Back to Rex's POV.**

* * *

I felt her fist slide right past my face. "Woah!" I said, flailing out of the way as her leg swung out to knock me breathlessly to the ground. I managed to dodge her punch, but she had managed to get my legs out from under me. My fault, I guess.

"Come on," breathed Circe, leaning down to pick me back up again. It was about the twentieth time I'd fallen in the last ten minutes of fighting. And I had to admit, my butt was starting to hurt from all the falling. "I know you're better than that. You can do this. And I know that the code of chivalry says that its not right for a guy to hit a girl, but this is ridiculous."

I had no idea where chivalry played into all this, but I was getting whooped by a girl. And it was a bit upsetting. "I don't remember any fighting stuff," I told her for the billionth time as I stood up, running my fingers through my spiky hair. "If I did, I'd be using it, but I don't know any of it." I drew in a deep breath. "Maybe I'm not meant to fight."

She rolled her eyes and put her fingers to her temple as if she had a headache. "Rex, really, you're not making this easy on me. And if I fail Van Kleiss... let's just say it won't be pretty." Circe turned away from me.

It was enough to get me to put my hands on her shoulders. "I'll try again," I breathed in her ear. It made excitement crawl across her usually hard as nails features at my being so close to her. "Anything for you."

Sure enough, it got her to turn around and face me again. I wanted to kiss her really badly, but I refrained, knowing the battlefield was no play for us and our love for each other.

Look at me, sounding like a corny little nerd...

"Right straight," she called out.

I pumped my left fist out as if to punch her.

And she groaned and put her hand to her temple once more. "Rex, that's your left hand."

"Oh..." I stared at it and wiggled the fingers on it. "Really?"

She nodded, still upset with me. "Rex, really, please just focus. Stay with me. I'm begging you."

"Then let's have a real fight," I said, determination rousing itself inside of me. "Come on. You against me. I'm not afraid to hit you. I know you could take it." I smirked at her in my special little way that I knew would get the best of her.

Circe's eyes found mine. "Self-defense is the best way to learn, I guess," she murmured before putting up her fists. "Let's go, lover boy. Round one."

"Ding ding," I said with a short laugh as her fists began to fly out at me. I dodged each one with ease before throwing out my own blows in her direction. She kept leaning out of the way.

As I stepped back to take a short breath, she threw a punch. It landed right on my jawline, sending me back a step or two. And with me off guard, she took her post with the advantage. She struck again and again at my back.

Fury seared my veins and I turned on her and threw out one fist, clipping her shoulder. She backed up a step, breathing heavy.

The pain in my back was strong, but ignorable. I stared her down hard.

"Round two," she huffed. "Ding."

"It's actually two dings," I pointed out after she stopped at one. And in the time it took for me to talk. She had given me a solid blow to the nose.

"That hurt!" I whined and she just kept hitting me everywhere else until I was on the ground and then she was kicking me. "Uncle! Uncle! Mercy! Anything! For god's sake, just stop!"

She did stop. Circe stared down at me with hurt eyes. "You weren't ready," she said, almost looking down on herself. "Just go inside, Rex. Get some rest."

I nodded quietly, a headache getting a hold of me again. "You're strong," I commented, but she was already turned away from me. And I gave her one last look before leaving to go inside like she had instructed.

And in the moment that I had laid on the ground, staring up at her almost hopefully, it felt like deja vu.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, just someone please tell me you're still reading this… Tell me with a review. Reviews make me happy.**

**~Sky**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: messed up comp. writing while I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Your powers are derived from the control of your nanites, the same as Circe or Breach or myself." Van Kleiss was leading me through the hallways of the fortress as if it were all some sort of maze. He just kept walking and I kept following. "Skalamander and Biowulf are strong as well, but the girls and myself have it all a bit more controlled to a level where we can at least keep a human appearance most of the time."

I glanced from side to side. For some reason, I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Being alone with Van Kleiss... it made me insecure. Very insecure. And almost fearful.

"You, Rex, are invaluable to the world. You are the only cure ever known."

I silently raised an eyebrow.

"You are capable of saving EVOs from their monstrous forms. Circe, Breach, and I are lucky enough to be able to stabilize ourselves in our normal bodies." He turned a corner and I followed behind him, never questioning aloud, just listening quietly. "You as well. You are one of us, Rex."

Recent suspicions had given me more than enough reasons to not believe him. Circe even seemed closed off and practically begging for me never to go off alone with Van Kleiss. Breach was uncomfortable around me, always finding another reason to vanish whenever I was around. Skalamander and Biowulf were hardly existent. They were never even lurking in the shadows.

So I wasn't like me being wary around him was anything new. I just didn't want him to do anything weird. Like, attack me or something. If I died, would Circe know? Would she come after me?

Well, probably. I mean, we had already made-out enough to drive any sane person to the brink. She was always there, always willing to take care of me, always wanting to help somehow. And that was why I wasn't leavig yet, even after I felt it was wrong.

The room we entered had towering archways and a massive machine looming right in the center, the whole thing taking up about half a football field. So it had to be something important. Right? If something's big, it's almost always important...

Van Kleiss swept an arm around the room in one overdramatic gesture. He was sort of a creep. Being alone with him was really, really freaky. Now I wished I had Circe nearby, just for comfort. "This is where you will work your magic to make EVOs for me." He turned, a wicked smile upon his features.

"Imma do what now?" I asked, taking a step back. Now he was getting stranger than usual... It was sort of giving me the heebie jeebies.

His human hand struck out, catching my wrist in his iron grip, drawing me closer to him in an awkward sort of way. "You heard me, Rex." Van Kleiss's voice was low now, a demonic tone underlying his usual one.

"What's goi-"

And he plunged his clawed fingers right into the center of my chest.

* * *

**A/N: There. Review.**

**~Sky**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another addition to this story. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"His nanites are back online," announced Holiday with a huge smile upon her usually calm and collected features as she walked into the room where Bobo and Noah had been hanging out together in Rex's absence. Her hands were clasped together in joy and her sea foam green eyes twinkled with pure delight. Her mission had been accomplished; she could finally rest easily, and her mind was at peace at last. "I can track Rex."

Bobo was the first one up; Noah was only slower due to the fact that he didn't want to believe in what could've been some sort of false hope. "For real, Doc?" asked the simian as he walked on his knuckles and feet over to the woman in her white coat. His one eye was expectant and eager to get his friend back.

Holiday nodded enthusiastically. "I'm running diagnostics right now to be sure he's alright and stable first before we go in. Once that's done, I can track him. From there, Six can take a squad out to retrieve him."

"Retrieve?" asked Noah, one eyebrow raised at her word choice. "You guys do know he's not an item, right?" His voice had a somewhat harsh underlying tone. "You treat him like he's property, not a living being."

Holiday let out a quiet sigh as Bobo was disappearing from the room already to find Six and try to get on that squad to get Rex back where he belonged: with Providence. The woman found Noah's worried and scared and somewhat angry gaze. She hated saying the same answer over and over again. It sounded like something Rex would be asking if he knew that the way he was treated wasn't how normal humans were supposed to be treated. "It's Providence protocol. No emotional attachments to the subject. Just like the hundreds of other rules out there that don't make any sense to us."

"You don't have to follow the rules all the time."

Noah's words shook Holiday for a moment. She had to look at him nice and hard for a few short moments to realize that he was dead serious. His gaze averted from her own. The doctor knew he was right, but she had been loyal to the rules her whole life; she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she betrayed the rules now. Her whole world would come undone at the seams.

"The rules are just guidelines. They're supposed to lead you in the right direction." The blonde teenager scuffed one foot across the cold linoleum floor. A loud squeak came from it. "They don't have to be followed all the time. Just enough to get by without getting thrown out." A small smirk possessed his features. "Like Wal-Mart."

The doctor still couldn't imagine her life without laws and rules to guide her. She lived by them religiously; the Providence handbook was practically her Bible.

Instead of replying to him and his rebellious comments, she just put a gentle hand on his green-jacketed shoulder. "Let's go see if we can't find Rex." A tiny smile touched the corners of her lips.

"Fair enough," retorted Noah a bit bitterly as he moved past her towards the door. His blue eyes found the door and he kept moving, believing in this one hope he had found nestled deep within his heart. He didn't want to believe that finding Rex would be this easy, but he would try anyways. For Rex.

Holiday followed closely behind Noah with a puzzled expression that the boy couldn't see. She couldn't help but ponder his earlier words. Could he possibly be right? Could a teenager know more than she did?

* * *

**A/N: Just some conflict on the home field for ya. Reviews are welcomed.**

**~Sky**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Kind of been stuck. Without the show, I haven't felt much inspiration… Anyone know when the next episode will be on? Ben 10's next episode is February 4****th****. Do they coincide?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rex's POV.**

* * *

A scream of pain erupted from my throat and it all came rushing back. Providence. Six. Holiday. Bobo. Noah. Circe. The Pack. Everything that had existed before I dove into this new sort of life. It was all flooding into my mind again like the dam that held it all back had just been broken by this agonizing moment of déjà vu. Why now? Because I had seen this before. I knew this was going to happen. Somewhere deep in my subconscious, I knew I hadn't been able to trust Van Kleiss at all. He was a monster in the making. He wasn't trying to save anyone. He was trying to kill me so he could use my skills to give EVOs more rights.

Sure, giving them rights didn't sound evil, but when morphed into a big picture, let's see it this way. If EVOs could vote, would they vote for the guy who had oppressed them or for the guy who had gained them that vote in the first place? I wasn't even old enough to vote and even I knew the difference.

The pain seared through my limbs like a fire overwhelming a dry forest. He hadn't shown me how to work my powers yet and I figured this was the reason for that. If I knew how to work them, I would've. I probably would've beaten him to. But being so lost for so long had made it hard to remember what I was supposed to be doing.

Then I was dying on the inside. It felt like he was sucking my nanites right out of me. He was using me as a tool. I was never one of the pack. I was always just another toy in his stupid game.

My arms wouldn't move. I couldn't find the strength to move my arms or to fight him off or to even try. I stood there, frozen in my body but fully capable of thought.

I knew something had been wrong back when I was getting headaches. I knew something had to be wrong. It was unnatural for my head to hurt that much. It was just wrong. And I had been right. Too bad I had figured it out too late. Too bad I had gotten myself into a bad position before I remembered what all was going on.

Six had come to get me for some extra training and I had panicked; I had run. And now... Now I was going to die. I was going to die in the hands of Van Kleiss... I never thought I would say it, but I wished Six had stopped me from leaving. I wish he had caught me that one time.

The fire ripped through my arms. It felt almost like a thousand tiny pins stabbing into my skin. I kept trying to thrash, to move, to keep from being stuck. It wasfutile. I was doomed to die in the paws of Van Kleiss.

And he was laughing. He laughed at me. He laughed at me like a maniac. A malicious smile was spread across his face. His eyes gleamed with wickedness. Evil swirled around him almost like an aura.

My throat seemed to swell closed. Pain reverberated through my body. It hurt so bad I thought I was going to just pass out from all the hurt. This was the end. This was the end.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, I already have in mind. This was just kind of an in-between chappie. So review if you want the next one sooner. I promise you will love it. Or at least I hope you will…**

**~Sky**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just a quick little update.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

It was only a second after I was sure I was dead when I felt something hit me nice and hard, knocking me out of his clawed clutches. I smacked against the ground with all the sheer force I had been hit with plus the fun addition of gravity. I managed to lift my head and see Circe in the place where I had been just a second ago. "Rex, go!"

I blinked, trying to find words and some kind of thought so I could act to save her.

"Go!"

I propped myself up and struggled to my feet just as Van Kleiss was realizing that it was no longer me he was stealing nanites from. It was Circe.

"Go, Rex!" Her eyes were pleading, desperately willing me to leave before Van Kleiss pulled his fingers from her and plunged them back into me. Then she screamed out in pain and crumpled to the ground. "Run!"

I just began to run. I ran as hard and as fast as I could, trying to escape and get away and just run. Circe had risked herself for me and the pain of knowing she did that...

Wings sprouted from my back. Well, not wings exactly. It was the propellers. And I was up in the air and escaping as fast as I could from the nightmare that I had gotten myself into.

Van Kleiss was yelling, fury seething from him in waves of unadulterated rage.

And I ran, hoping there was some way for me to find my way back home from Abysus or at least have Holiday find me before Van Kleiss did. For now, the air was my only home because the land was too dangerous. And I kept going, kept running.

* * *

**A/N: Now… Again, I'm lost on a plot. Review please! And maybe boost some ideas?**

**~Sky**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter for ya! As long as you keep reading, I'll keep going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The towering structure of Providence's home base rose above me through the canyons. My nanites were already cutting in and out, threatening to drop me into the gaping canyons below. I had almost lost the propellers that sprouted out of my back more than once.

A few people gathered on the landing space where planes usually flew into. The waved a bit and I recognized two faces I was afraid I would never see again. And one of them, I was surprised to be glad to see. If that makes any sense at all.

I dropped into the bunker, landing pretty rough after staggering more than a few steps and nearly pulling off a perfect faceplant at Holiday's feet. "What brought you back, Rex?" she asked, sea foam green eyes glittering knowingly down at me.

I stared up at her, glad to finally be back to the place that had become home after I couldn't remember where home had originally been. "My memory," I told her, a smug grin on my face.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Circe. "Holiday, where's Six?"

"You flew past me," said my handler, appearing out of thin air behind me. Well, not literally, but you get the point. Then I remembered seeing him as I flew in.

"Six," I said, my words coming tumbling out like a waterfall cascading over the edge of the cliff, "I need a fleet. We have to go get Circe."

Holiday's hand touched my shoulder, pulling me back to stare at her. Her beautiful eyes were orbs of pure stone now, as serious as Six usually was. "Rex, she's part of the Pack. She's hurt you. Multiple times. Do you remember that?"

I nodded and started my argument. "But she saved me from Van Kleiss," I told her, just needing someone to agree with me. I knew I didn't have long to fight for what I wanted before Holiday started to try and get me into the medical rooms of the headquarters. "He was taking my nanites to fuel himself, but then Circe jumped in my way and-" Another thought struck me. "He took her nanites. He was taking them when I escaped, Holiday." My eyes were wide, practically bulging out of my head. Yeah, I was that worried about her. "Someone has to help her. She'll be killed by him if she's not rescued soon."

"Rex-"

"She's part of the Pack. Circ-"

I cut Holiday off again, rage boiling in my blood. "She's going to die if someone doesn't go to get her soon," I hissed through gritted teeth. "Van Kleiss will kill her. We all know he's not afraid to do some insane things." I wanted to go after her myself, but I knew I was in no shape to fly that distance again on my own. "Circe is just as innocent as everyone here. She's not doing it because she wants to anymore. If she was, she would've let Van Kleiss have me. But she didn't." I felt my jaw clenched a little bit more and my fists were balled up tightly. "Circe saved me. Now I have to return the favor."

"Rex, please," said Holiday, putting one hand on my shoulder. I shook her away almost instantly.

"I'll get the fleet ready." Six's voice really surprised me. I had to turn and look at him to be sure that he had really just said that. But he was already silently heading away. "Meet back in the hangar in half an hour." And the normally stoic man was heading off.

We were going to get Circe back whether Holiday liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: Review and I'll see if I can get some Holix in the next chapter for those of you who love that…**

**~Sky**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I finally know where I want this to go… Took me a while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

We were already in Abyssus and Van Kleiss's hideout was in sight. For some reason, it was drawing out all of my warm fuzzy memories of being with Circe and having her teach me how to fight. I felt like I could've defeated anything when she was around. She made me feel... powerful. And I liked that.

I remembered all the times Skalamander and Biowulf looked down on me like pond scum and how Breach had always stared at me like I was a poison that was going to kill the Pack. They really did hate me. Because I was Van Kleiss's new "shiny" as Breach would've put it.

And I remembered fleeing, praying for my life only to feel miserable for being so self-centered. Because I was. I was self-centered. As I ran from Abyssus with my life intact, Circe was giving up her own life for me. And I didn't even know if she was still safe or not. I didn't even know if she was alive...

"Go!" came Six's call as he shot out of the plane that we were in, the back of his green suit fluttering like a flag behind him as he fell. Hundreds of other parachuting cadets followed quickly after, each pulling a parachute about halfway to the ground.

I waited until there was a break in the line before jumping in and taking one step out of the plane. I felt the wind rush around me and catch my spiked hair, tugging at it with some serious force. My jacket flapped like a dying bird and I waited until I was maybe about twenty yards from the ground before snapping our my propellers and letting them carry me down to safe ground, Six beside me without hesitation.

"Where would she be?" asked Six, immediately getting down to business after he had radioed in to Holiday that we had landed safely and were beginning the mission part of the mission.

"Her room," I said, driving my brain back into the caverns that I had called home for a few days. "In through the front, take a left then two rights, up a flight of stairs, through the archway, first door to the right." My mind warped through all of the movement as I rattled off the instructions to Six without a second thought. For having lived there for such a short period, I had learned pretty quickly. "Or in the prisoner area, AKA my room."

My handler raised an eyebrow. No words were spoken.

"Yeah," I said indignantly, "I had a room." I eyed him with a playful glare. "It was much better than the coat closet you gave me originally."

Six only needed two words to underminethe fact that Van Kleiss had given me a real room when Providence hadn't. "The dungeon?"

"But it was mine and it wasn't a closet!" I insisted quietly as the troops stormed towards the fortress that Van Kleiss had built up around himself. "Sure, it was a du-"

"Rex," said Six, a bit more force in his voice, "where is it?"

I had clearly misinterpreted something somewhere. "Straight, down first flight of stairs and then the next one to the right, left, right, behind the bars. There's a ton of them down there. Check all of them for her."

"You and I will get Van Kleiss," said Six, his head swinging to watch the troops storm the place. Apparently, my direction giving had already been relayed to the masses of cadets that were getting into the Abyssus hideout. "They'll find Circe for you."

I tugged my goggles on over my eyes with a smug smirk. "Then what are we waiting for?" I let my hovercraft machine take the place of my legs as I levitated over the ground. "We have some EVO butt to kick."

* * *

**A/N: Fight scene next. And drama. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**~Sky**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Tonight was good. Decided to do another chapter. Because I had this idea going for it and for some reason, it's working. And I love how Rex talks in Spanish more now on the show…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Generator Rex.**

* * *

It didn't take long for me and Six to be getting around the hideout. I was leading the way and he was so close behind me that I was worried he would grow to be my personal stalker. And I really would've preferred Holiday instead of Six. He was such a ninja and she was gorgeous. Big, big difference there.

I rounded another corner, running only so that Six could stay close behind me. I would've gone straight after Van Kleiss on one of my faster machines, but I couldn't leave him behind because, well, he was my handler and I technically wasn't supposed to be out of his sight most of the time. And I wasn't about to leave him alone in Abyssus because I just didn't want to leave him behind to get killed or something.

And we emerged into the outside where the dull lights were going to illuminate the landscape where the world of Abyssus lay. We were not aiming for outside. We were aiming for Van Kleiss's main hangout in the heart of the building. Not outside. We wanted to stay inside. Inside. Where Van Kleiss was. And he probably wasn't outside.

"Rex…" said Six, voice on the edge of taking on the tone of a fierce growl. His katanas were already out and the blades were flashing in the faint sun. He was ready for anything. "Why are we outside?"

I just felt my eyes widen and my fists clench. "This was supposed to be the heart of the building," I said, trying to figure out where I had taken a wrong turn or dropped down an extra flight of stairs. "This was supposed to be-"

Static cut in through our earwigs. "We're under attack!" yelled an agent through the communicators. "We've hit the center of the building. The Pack is here and they've already taken out half of our squadron!" There was heavy breathing for a moment. "Requesting back up, stat! We're losing m-" Static filled my ear again as I looked to Six, dread sinking in my stomach like a stone hitting the bottom of a lake.

And if I had been able to see Six's eyes, I'm pretty sure they would've been completely furious with me and blazing with fury. "Rex, you mixed up the instructions," he hissed, immediately turning tail and rushing back into the building, katanas still up and ready for any on-coming attackers that would rush at us as we tried to haul our butts back up and inside of the base to wipe out Van Kleiss and his minions and save Circe.

"I didn't!" I protested, still following him. I wasn't about to run ahead because who knew what would come out of the dark shadows to get my handler if I wasn't right with him. "I knew exactly where I was sending them! I was sending them to her room to save her!"

"You made a mistake," he said, voice almost completely stoic. I could vaguely sense his anger that was coming off of him like ripples from a lake. "You put our agents in danger."

"I was sending them to her room, I swear!" Defending myself wasn't working as well as I was hoping it would. I just wanted him to believe me. I didn't want him to think I was some sort of double agent, coming back home to Providence only to spy on them for VK. Because I wouldn't do that. I loved being home too much. "You know I wouldn't mess around with Circe on the line here, Six!"

His features hardened more than they already were. It was like he was made of metal and didn't have an emotion in his body. "I'll believe you for now," he said darkly. It was like taking a stab with one of his katanas to the heart, but I figured I'd have to deal with it. He was just telling me the truth anyways.

But I was still messed up over giving them the wrong directions. I knew where I was sending them. I was giving them instructions on how to get to her room. Her room. Not where Van Kleiss was. I had to assume that maybe he had switched the place or something. I had to have done something wrong or done something right. Or maybe Six was right. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was some sort of traitor under the influence of mind control. Could Van Kleiss do that to me?

"Keep up, Rex," insisted Six, moving a little faster through the darkness, rounding corners so that the shadows concealed his dark clothing and his lithe form as he raced through the blackness that lingered in the halls of Van Kleiss's hideaway.

"Left here," I said, trying to make it so that I knew where I was directing him. But I was probably wrong. I was trying to send us to the heart of the-

I skidded to a stop, freezing in my tracks with wide eyes and horror written across my face. I could feel it. And it definitely wouldn't have been horrifying if I just hadn't realized it now. Maybe earlier, I would've loved to have this have hit me, but I couldn't. Because now was the worst time ever to be getting this information. Worst. Time. Ever.

Six had to come back around a corner. "Now. Backup was called for almost a minute ago." If he had been wearing a watch and if there had been time, he probably would've shoved it in my face to prove a point or something. Tapping it would've been more of a Six thing though.

"I… I remember…"

One of his dark eyebrows raised only the slightest fraction. I could see his pallid skin between the rims of his sunglasses and his brow. No words were spoken, but I knew he was asking a question.

"I remember… everything…" And I had been sending people to different rooms in a different house in a different time frame in a different place. I was no traitor. My homes were just confused. All three of them. Inside my head. So I bolted, not bothering to be afraid of leaving Six behind. I figured that he could fend for himself well enough. A machine formed beneath me and I was going at light speed to take on Van Kleiss in a life or death epic battle that I was really hoping would end in my favor. Because now I had something to look forward to. All the memories crammed inside my head.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just going to point out the continuity problems this show is having. I'm dealing alright, but I'm not happy with something that I noticed before. Remember Cricket and them? Rex was a teenager. But Six picked him up when he was ten? *cough***

**Review!**

**~Sky**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last one. And btw, I'm not good at fight scenes, so please bear with me. This is pretty much the only one you'll have to deal with. Give me aliens or hand-to-hand combat any day, machines and EVOs are an entirely different story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sorry. Rex's POV as always.**

* * *

As soon as I caught sight of Van Kleiss, I was immediately off my machine and skidding to a stop, shoes planted deeply into the ground at my feet to slow me down. I pulled my goggles back up over my forehead from where they had been on my eyes moments before.

"Rex," he said politely. He always spoke like that, the dirtbag. I had trusted him and then he tried to kill me and now Circe and Providence agents were on the line... "So good to see you again." His eyes glimmered with a sparkle of amusement, like he was actually happy to see me back. "Decided to come back to us?"

I wasn't in the mood to play his little game. Not anymore. I wasn't going to be a little pawn for him to play. "Where is she?" I spat, rage bubbling in my veins. He'd been using me as a tool this whole time; he'd been letting me do his bidding like a slave. I wasn't a slave anymore. "Where's Circe?"

A sick, twisted smile kissed his haunted face. His pale skin stretched a bit to reveal his white teeth and menacing grin. "Oh, Rex, you should know where we keep our traitors." And that glimmer of amusement shone brighter in his dark eyes.

I let my sword rip out of my skin, the machine practically building itself out of my anger. I held it high above my head, hoping to at least look a little bit threatening. "Tell me, Van Kleiss," I snarled through gritted teeth. Now this was just a battle I wanted to get out of. I had somewhere to go home to when this was all done. I just had to get out of this situation before I could deal with the next.

A single short laugh came from him before he said, "Rex, you're one of us. You were part of the Pack." His eyes continued to glitter menacingly. "You had more of a family here than you ever did there." I could faintly pick up the sound of Six's footsteps bursting into the room before he was immediately tackled by Biowulf, but Van Kleiss was still rambling. "Rex, you belong on our side. You're not normal."

As if I didn't already know that. Way to state the obvious. Instead of listening to more of his talking, I was charging full speed, feeling the air rustle though my spiky hair as I ran.

It only took a few moments for Van Kleiss to put up his defenses of thick tree roots stretching out of the dirt, a protection against my blade. The monstrous plant parts were blocking my way until I spun a complete three-sixty in the air, slicing them all down before landing on the other side, closer to the Pack's leader. The roots fell behind me, thumping hard against the dirt floor, but I was already flying at Van Kleiss again; he wasn't about to get any mercy from me.

I was up on the same level as him within seconds, my massive sword slashing in his direction as I fought to try and at least clip him or something. I had to land a hit, just one. I had to hurt him somehow for what he did to Circe.

Every time I swung my huge blade at him, he slid out of the way with ease like a lithe ghost over icy blue waters. He kept moving, narrowly missing the sharp edge that I kept on throwing his way.

"Rex, you should know better," he tsked at me as I slashed again and again, each time a miss. Van Kleiss was smarter than he looked; he got into a rhythm of dodging me and then began drawing his vines and weeds out of the ground, wrapping around my ankles first and then around my waist and slowly creeping up to my arms. And the whole time, I was still trying to slice Van Kleiss in two. "You can't win."

I tried a different approach. I let my sword die away and let my arm morph into my slam cannon, automatically ripping at the roots that held me tight and balling them up into cannonballs that were automatic artillery. And I was shooting two birds with one stone.

The slam cannon was ripping away at the bonds that held me fast to the ground while still shooting Van Kleiss, giving me a moment to watch his moves and see what I could possibly be doing wrong. I had to find some way to hit him.

He was stepping out of the way of each shot, narrowly missing a few of them. I could've sworn I saw one of them graze his shoulder...

So I aimed a little bit off so that he would dodge in a certain direction only for me to change last second and-

I struck him in the chest, knocking him a few feet back and landing him out of breath. Lucky enough for me, Six was just finishing up with Biowulf overhead (I'm still not sure how they got above us) and my handler managed to shove the massive dog EVO over the edge and right onto his master.

"Let's go." Six was standing right next to me, the edges of his jacket fluttering down as if he had just landed beside me. Which he probably had. "We'll take care of Van Kleiss later. This is only a rescue mission." And he was bolting off, heading towards where he assumed Circe was.

With one last hateful glance as Van Kleiss, I kicked on my hoverboard ride below me and raced off into the darkness, passing the unconscious bodies of Breach and Skalamander and a few of the other henchies. I was pretty sure our Providence agents had taken care of them before Six and I even got in.

I flew past my handler, but he grabbed onto the back of my ride and jumped on, knowing that he could. Not like we weren't going to the exact same place or anything. "Our men are already out. We just need Circe and then we can get back to headquarters."

I kicked it into high gear, revving it and going as fast as I could. We were soaring over the ground now, flying up stairs and around corners at dangerous speeds. I could feel my fingers going numb because of how tightly wrapped they were around the grips of my steering.

I spluttered us to a stop, letting Six get off before I retracted the machine and threw open the door. And there was Circe, lying on a bed, not moving, eyes shut.

Without a second thought, I moved forward and took her unconscious form up into my arms and let my boogie pack extend out of my back, the wings of it stretching out behind me. "Do we have a vehicle left over to take you home?" I asked, knowing I couldn't carry Six and Circe. I could manage Bobo and Circe, but Six definitely was not Bobo.

"I've got a ride," he replied, holding up a key to a Providence vehicle that he had produced from a hidden pocket in his green suit. "You go. I'll meet you there."

I nodded to him for a moment before taking off through an open window that was big enough for me to slide through with my massive machines and Circe in my arms. And I flew out into the Abyssus sky, following my instinct towards Providence. Towards home.

* * *

**A/N: Again, my fight scenes are bad. Next chapter is final, jsyk. I don't know what else I could do with this so I'm just ending it. And 'Glassy Blue' is… I'm working on it. Gotta figure out a fight scene for that too. So please review! Thanks for reading, all of you! It means so much to me.**

**~Sky**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I wanted to get this done last night, but I was slacking off and went too slow to get anywhere near finishing it, so I didn't even bother saving the two paragraphs I had typed. Anyways, FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

So I got Circe back to Providence and then Holiday was automatically taking care of her, kicking me out of the clinic and sticking me and Bobo in my room. Of course, we didn't stay there for long. Or at least I didn't. Bobo was asleep when I snuck out. I left him behind.

I sat outside of the clinic door for a few hours, listening for any voices, but I only heard Holiday talking to herself like she always does when she's under too much stress. Too much stress plus weird situation equals crazy Holiday. I mean, I don't mind a crazy Holiday, but she's much prettier when she's calm and collected. The woman is a workaholic and needs to calm down before she overdoes it and does something stupid.

It was probably two hours later (I fell asleep at some point) when the door slid open and I fell into the room, my torso part in but my legs still out in the hallway. I learned my lesson after my skull hit the linoleum floor. Don't lean against doors that could open any second. It's a bad idea. And I was staring up into Holiday's face. "Rex, you really need to calm down."

She was the one talking to herself! Not me! "Is she okay?" Yeah, I was scared for Circe, but come on, she risked her life for me. I'm kind of going to worry about the girl that I like who is willing to die for me. Definitely interested in her. She's pretty and she's nice and she's not fake. That's what I like. She's the real deal and nothing will ever stop her from being that way. She showed that by standing up to Van Kleiss for me. I just don't want her to be dead, that's all. Having a girl like me around at Providence would be pretty nice…

"I'm fine."

I flipped over on my stomach from laying on my back to stare up at Holiday and propped myself up on my elbows to see Circe sitting up with her legs swung over the side of the counter that I usually laid on when something was up with my nanites. She looked fine, a little tired, but fine, just like she said.

Putting a little effort into getting up, I rose to my feet and got fully inside the clinic. Being half in and half out would be very inconvenient when the door wants to close. I probably would've been chopped in half. "Circe, you're alive."

"Nice deduction, Sherlock," she commented, giving me a small half-smile from where she sat.

I moved over towards her and sat on the counter beside her. "I never really got to thank you, for saving my butt and all."

She shrugged, not even meeting my gaze. "You came back for me when you didn't have to. We can call this thanks enough."

Clearly, she wasn't Providence's number one fan, but she wasn't in Van Kleiss's clutches anymore, now was she? Safer although maybe not as happy. But I was here and the party was here. I doubted that Van Kleiss partied like we did on Spring Break. I didn't know what else to say so I was grateful when Six and Bobo came in the door that Holiday was still closest to, filling out papers on a clipboard. Really, she should stop working. But she's got a new specimen. New shiny, as Breach would say. Hopefully Holiday won't start calling us shinys… Then I'd be really worried. "Good to have ya back, chief," said the chimp in the room, swinging over to sit behind me and then perch himself on my shoulders like he did back when I was smaller and he was younger. "It gets lonely with just me and Noah. He's really annoyin' when he's not havin' fun."

"Good to be back," I said, leaning back and putting my hands on the counter behind me for leverage, able to relax now that I was home, the world was temporarily safe and I didn't have to worry about the girl of my dreams being in league with the bad guys. Everything was good now. The world was better again. For now.

Six spoke up next. "Rex, what were you saying back at Abysus?" he asked with that monotone voice that he always used. Clearly he was either curious or worried, but he'd never let onto it.

Then it all kind of slid into place finally, everything kicking into the right spot in the universe. I remembered everything. I remembered my life, my family, what happened, how these nanites got into me in the first place. So I decided I'd tell them my story.

* * *

**A/N: Fin. Review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
